The present invention relates to packaging machines of the type adapted to handle product fed continuously in a downstream direction through the machine, and to mate individual tray blanks with groups of product at a load station. More specifically, the present invention relates to a unique double magazine provided over the path of the tray blanks as they move on the infeed conveyor downstream toward the load station.